


Always There

by FallenQueen2



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Disowned by family, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Trauma, Gen, Promotion to Parent, gorilla as Adrien's father, mlgorillaweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: Gabriel always threatened, always. So much that Adrien forgot that he could carry out his words. Lucky Gorilla is there for him like he always was.Square Filled: Disowned by Family
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gorilla
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566064
Comments: 4
Kudos: 147





	Always There

Adrien sat on the front steps of Dupont staring down at his phone, his vision was going blurry at the edges and he realized as he clutched at his phone tighter that his hands were shaking. 

Adrien shakily pushed his blond bangs off of his forehead with an unsteady exhale. His bag suddenly felt extremely heavy on his shoulder so he let it drop to the step next to him. 

‘It finally happened,’ Adrien thought on the verge of hysteria as he read over the email for the 4th time. Adrien knew that his blow up at his father the other night would have major consequences; he knew what Gabriel had threatened. Gabriel always threatened; Adrien just never thought he would follow through with it. 

Droplets of water hit the screen, startling the blond so much he looked up at the clear, blue sky to see if it was raining. It wasn’t and Adrien let out a shaky breath as he realized his cheeks were wet, but he didn’t feel anything, he felt numb. 

Adrien startled and clutched his phone to his chest when his bag was suddenly lifted from the step next to him. Adrien looked up at Gorilla with wide, teary eyes and blinked confused at his bodyguard’s outstretched hand. 

“You, I… I’m not your problem anymore, I’m not an Agreste anymore.” Adrien choked out, his fingers rubbing over his ring in a tick he had developed over time. Adrien felt like he had been punched in the gut as he said those words aloud for the first time. His ring heated up in a comforting way, courtesy of Plagg and Adrien appreciated it more than he could say. 

“Still… Adrien.” Gorilla spoke slowly, voice raspy and Adrien felt his mouth drop open, he had never heard the other man speak and those words, those were the most important ones. 

Adrien’s mouth went dry but his eyes watered again before he let out a small gasp when his phone vibrated in his hand. Adrien couldn’t help, but glance at the new email and he let out a small sob as he read what was in the new email.

“You…I… Thank you.” Adrien whispered as he dropped his phone and launched himself Gorilla’s arms, clinging to the large man’s neck and let out a soft sob that only increased when protective arms curled around him. 

Gorilla easily carried the sobbing blond to his car, leaving the phone on the ground the screen shining and showing the copy of a guardianship certificate that proved that Adrien was now Gorilla’s ward.


End file.
